Covalent attachment of the hydrophilic polymer poly(ethylene glycol), abbreviated PEG, also known as poly(ethylene oxide), abbreviated PEO, to molecules and surfaces is of considerable utility in biotechnology and medicine. In its most common form, PEG is a linear polymer terminated at each end with hydroxyl groups:HO—CH2CH2O—(CH2CH2O)n—CH2CH2—OH
The above polymer, alpha-,omega-dihydroxylpoly(ethylene glycol), can be represented in brief form as HO-PEG-OH where it is understood that the -PEG- symbol represents the following structural unit:—CH2CH2O—(CH2CH2O)n—CH2CH2—where n typically ranges from about 3 to about 4000.
PEG is commonly used as methoxy-PEG-OH or mPEG in brief, in which one terminus is the relatively inert methoxy group, while the other terminus is a hydroxyl group that is subject to ready chemical modification. The structure of mPEG is given below.CH3O—(CH2CH2O)n—CH2CH2—OH
Random or block copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide, shown below, are closely related to PEG in their chemistry, and they can be substituted for PEG in many of its applications.HO—CH2CHRO(CH2CHRO)nCH2CHR—OHwherein each R is independently H or CH3.
PEG is a polymer having the properties of solubility in water and in many organic solvents, lack of toxicity, and lack of immunogenicity. One use of PEG is to covalently attach the polymer to insoluble molecules to make the resulting PEG-molecule “conjugate” soluble. For example, it has been shown that the water-insoluble drug paclitaxel, when coupled to PEG, becomes water-soluble. Greenwald, et al., J. Org. Chem., 60:331-336 (1995).
To couple PEG to a molecule, such as a protein, it is often necessary to “activate” the PEG by preparing a derivative of the PEG having a functional group at a terminus thereof. The functional group is chosen based on the type of available reactive group on the molecule that will be coupled to the PEG. For example, the functional group could be chosen to react with an amino group on a protein in order to form a PEG-protein conjugate. There is a continuing need in the art for new activated PEG derivatives useful for coupling to biologically active molecules.